House of Starks
by Mrs.wade Wilson
Summary: Angelica Maria Stark is the sister of Tony and also a mutant. After moving into the tower she meets the one man who inadvertently ruined her life!whats worse than having to live in the same building as the man you hate? Falling in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

House of Starks

A/N hi guys my favourite type of fanfics are ones including Tony Starks having a sister or a daughter so I thought I would write one! Sorry if it's terrible

Disclaimer: if I owned marvel stony would be real

"Tony, who's the girl strangling Steve upstairs?" Bruce (Tony's best friend and science bro) asked one morning

"Oh her, yeah that's my sister, Angelica." Tony said nonchalantly

"A sister?"

"Well she certainly isn't my brother now is she?"

"How come you didn't tell me about her?"

"She said she would rather finish her studies at the Charles xavier school for gifted youngsters before meeting you all."

"Charles xavier. isn't he the leader of the X-men?" Bruce asked confused as to why Tony's sister went there.

Then it all clicked into place

"She's a mutant? I've never met one of them before!" Bruce gushed

"Well you're going to meet her soon" Tony said calming the excited scientist

"Tony!" Angelica screamed

"Angie!" He said running up to hug his little sister

Soon after she broke the hug, Tony received a punch on the arm

"Ow! What was that for, Angie?"

"That was for shipping me off to boarding school when I was thirteen and never visiting!"

"The arsehole never let me visit, Angie!"

"I'm just glad he got what was coming to him"

"So am I, Angie. So am I." Tony soothed

A cough made them remember that they were in company

"And who are you?" The resident super soldier asked politely

"Angelica Maria Stark" she replied coldly

"I'm..."

"Oh trust me I know who you are." And with that she turned and left


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Um...what was that about,Tony?" Steve asked hurt

"Uh,you were kind of, inadvertently, responsible for some of the worst moments of her life."

"How, I've only just met her!" Steve asked exasperated

"I have one word for you Steve. Howard." And with that he left to find his little sister

Steve was sat in Tony's room waiting for his boyfriend when the door quietly opened to reveal the last person he expected to see this evening

"H-hey Steve." She said shyly

"Yes Angelica?"

"Angie."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Call me Angie." She stated simply

"Ok, Angie."

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier."

Wow, he wasn't expecting that!

"I'm sorry to, Tony told me about Howard." He raised his hand to place it on her shoulder when he heard something he never wanted here again

"Please don't. Please don't hit me, not like him, I haven't done anything wrong." She sounded broken beyond repair but she quickly regained her composure

"So why are you in my brothers room?" She asked smugly, as if she already knew the answer.

"We're kind of dating."

"Fucking finally!"

"Language!" He told her firmly "and what do you mean finally?"

"He's had a crush on you since he was fourteen and you were his first wet dream." She said with a smirk on her face as he blushed scarlet. With that she turned and left positively glowing.

What a weird turn of events in the house of Stark

A/N has anybody worked what mutant she is yet? Also all mistakes are my own as my betas being a lazy shit right now and is sleeping!ha who needs sleep when you have coffee am I right?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Steve sat there puzzled. Had she actually glowed or was that a figment of his imagination? He wasn't sure.

He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't here Wanda enter the communal floor.

"Yes she actually glowed."

"How do you know?" He questioned

"Well me and Pietro were her best friends back at Charles xavier's"

"Xavier? The creepy bald guy who's in a wheelchair and leads the Xmen?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't talk about my dads boyfriend like that, Steve."

"I still don't understand." Steve said scratching his head

Wanda sighed in exasperation before explaining

"She's a mutant, Steve, like me and my brother ,and she studied at Charles' school."

"What are her abilities?" Steve asked cautiously, not wanting to overstep the boundary.

"To put it simply, she's pyrokentic."

Steve just looked confused

"Fire." Wanda stated simply

"Oh" was all he said

"Don't worry Steve, you might know her more by her alias." Wanda said

Steve nodded, telling her to continue. And the one word confused him as she had helped in New York but refused to tell them her identity and then just vanished off the face of the earth

The one word which shocked him so much still hung in the air

"Firestar." He breathed

_/\\_

A/N hi guys sorry for the lack of Angelica in this chapter but I needed a way to introduce Wanda without it seeming too forced, also the Wanda I'm using is the one from the comics not the MCU because that way they have a past!

Anyways toodles


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"Natasha!"

"Angie? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me." And with that she got the biggest hug she's got since arriving.

"How's Shield, Nat?" She asked after they broke apart.

"Secretive." Natasha said laughing.

"So the normal stuff then?"

An awkward silence fell upon the two, until a cough brought them back to earth.

"Are we forgetting someone?" A thick European accent hung in air.

"Wanda!" She ran up to the smaller girl and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Can't...breath!" Wanda stuttered out.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Angelica gushed.

"It's ok, Mača."

She was happy ,after all she had her two best friends and her brother all under the same roof, but something wasn't sitting right with her.

_/\\_

When Tony found her she was in the gym using the shooting range he built for clint and Natasha, only she wasn't wasn't using a weapon.

"So, Steve told me about the conversation the two of you had". Tony said pulling her from her thoughts.

"Yeah? And how in detail did he go?" She said using the signature Stark smirk.

"He went into enough detail, thank you very much!"

"It was my upmost pleasure ,Tony " she said over her shoulder as she left.

A/N I don't really like this chapter but Nat has been introduced. In case you were wondering she know Nat from her short time as Tony's assistant Natalie Rushman. If you have any ideas on how to introduce Clint feel free to private message me as I don't have a clue!

Mača means kitten in Slovak


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Warning sexy times in the next chapter (M/M) the stars indicate where it starts and ends so you don't have to read if you don't like

*****start*****

Their body's tangled together in a mixture of sweat and lust as their heated make out session turned into full on sex.

"S-Steve." Tony moaned as Steve worked his fingers in and out of Tony's arse

"Ssshhh, baby let me take care of you." Steve whispered huskily in his ear

"Steve, I'm ready."

"You sure?"

"Please Steve." Tony whimpered as the head of Steve's massive cock pushed past the tight ring of muscle.

Tony let out a moan of pain and pleasure as Steve fully sheathed himself in side of Tony, only pausing to let Tony grow accustomed to his size

"Move Steve!"

Steve set a bruising pace as their moans mixed with the sound of Steve's balls slapping Tony's arse

Tony came with a cry as his hot seed gushed onto the sheets below

Steve grunted as he came inside of Tony, filling him with a warmth he craved.

*****end*****

The next morning Angelica and the rest of the avengers were eating breakfast when Tony sat down with a visible wince. Steve started smiling smugly, thinking back to last nights activities

Angelica felt her heart rip to shreds as she saw the scene unfold. She had worked out just yesterday that she loves Steve.

A small part of her hoped he loved her, and that he would dump her brother, as horrible as that seems, and they'd live happily ever after. The rest of her told her to grow a pair and realise life isn't one big fairytale and happy endings don't come to those who wish their brother heartbreak.

She left promptly, locking her bedroom door, before bursting into flames and ugly sobs

This was how clint found her as she accidentally set the fire alarm off.

_/\\_

After an embarrassing run in with a fire extinguisher and a worried looking Clint, Angelica decided she was being pathetic. It's just she hasn't had much happiness in life, what with an abusive father and a little extra weight than was acceptable for a daughter of a billionaire playboy, you can probably imagine the bullies.

Clint comforted her by rubbing soothing patterns on her back. Clint was normally the clown of the avengers, but he new when he had to be serious at the moment.

Angie welcomed the intimate action as her crying lessened and the stopped all together.

Then she did something rash.

She turned to Clint, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. When she pulled away she realised what she did.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Clint. I don't know what came over me!"

"Shut up and do it again."

_/\\_

A/N yay finally introduced Clint as the rebound guy! I'm so cruel mwahaha. I accept requests if you have any ideas as to content in this story or if you want to request a fan fiction I'll try my best to not fail you.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

The incident , as they had decided to call it, remained an area of uncertainty.

Angie felt horrible, seeing as Nat was her best friend and Clints girlfriend, whereas Clint was outrageously flirting with her every time Nat was away in a solo mission .

"Clint, we need to talk!" Angie said one day when his flirting became to much for her to handle.

"Sure thing doll face." He said with a wink

"Clint, shut the fuck up would you!" She screamed

"Ok"

"Thank you!"

"What did you want to talk about?"

"The kiss."

"Oh"

"It can't happen again."

"Why not?"

"Why not?" She asked incredulously.

"Because you have a girlfriend, who just happens to be one of my best friends, that's why!"she shouted.

Ok,ok chill hot head."

"If you call me that one mo..." Angie was cut if my an alarm she knew was coming from her laptop. Walking over to it she saw q message from Charles calling her in for duty.

And with that she sprinted past Maria's office telling her she needs to borrow the quin jet.

Little did she know that Nat had heard the entire conversation.

_/\\_

All the over avengers were away on missions or business trips (or in third world countries) leaving Clint all alone with his thoughts, until he heard a familiar voice.

"Clint I'm home!" Nat yelled on the communal floor

"Nat!" Great! the one person he didn't want to see at the moment.

When she crushed him in a hug he felt an wave of guilt crash over him.

She kept touching and trying to kiss him,and he kept flinching away from them.

Suddenly, something occurred to him

"You know don't you?"

"I heard the conversation."

"How am I still alive?"

"Because I wanted to see if you felt guilty, and you do."

"I am really sorry, Nat." He said hugging her

"I know big guy, i know."

_/\\_

A/N so Nat found out about the kiss and forgives Clint but how will Angelicas boyfriend react?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Angie ran through the halls of the

X-mansion. She wanted to know what was so important, seeing as she had asked to retire when she took up residence in the avengers tower.

The first person she ran into was Jean.

"Angie?"

"Hey Jean! Do you know why I'm here?"

"No,I thought you retired."

"I had."

"Oh." Was all Jean had to say to that.

'What a load of good that did.' Angie thought as she continued walking down the halls.

What she saw next ripped her heart to shreds.

Logan, her Logan, the mighty wolverine, was kissing Remy, her best friend and gambit,in front of her.

She let out a chocked sob, breaking the men in front of her apart.

"Mon dieu! Angie, je suis trés dessole!"

At least Remy looked sorry, Logan didn't. In fact he looked more embarrassed at being caught than sorry.

'Serves me right, it's obviously karma.' Angelica thought

"Umm...I hope you two are very happy together, I guess." There was no anger in her voice, only incredible sadness.

She turned to leave when she turned back to face the pair.

"Oh and Logan."

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know that I won't ever stop loving you." She said as her voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

Determined not to cry, Angelica squares her shoulders, lifts her chin and walks out, door closing behind her.

She made sure she was out of earshot before breaking down in a colossal explosion of fire and tears.

_/\\_

A/N well aren't I mean? Also sorry about not updating (I doubt anyone reads this junk let alone cares about lack of updates) but school started back so my spare time has been halved.

Translations (according to my limited knowledge of French):

Mon dieu! Angie, je suis trés dessole!"

Is

My god! Angie, I am very sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Logan and Remy stood there in silence until Logan smelt something out of place.

"Remy, do you smell something burning?" He said confused

"Oui, chere." Remy replied equally confused.

Then the realised what going on.

"Angie!" They said at the same time

_/\\_

After another embarrassing run in with a fire extinguisher and a worried looking student (who didn't know her ability) she decided to find Charles

She did not want see what she saw.

"Will everyone in happy relationships please stop kissing in front of me!" She screamed when she accidentally walked in on a make out session between Erik and Charles.

"I thought you were in a happy relationship, my little fire-star." Erik said confused. Erik was like the father she never had and cared for her as much as he cared for Wanda and Pietro.

"I was, I just not in any relationship now."

"What happened?"

"Logan and Remy, that's what happened." She said

Now it was Charles turn to speak up.

"I knew." he stated simply

"What?" She and Erik asked simultaneously

"I said, I knew about Remy and Logan."

"How?"

"I walked in on them kissing and thought it strange, as I hadn't heard news of your breakup with Logan, so I decided to investigate."

"You went inside his head, didn't you?" Erik asked

"Yes, and when I found out that you hadn't split up I called you here."

"So that's why I'm here, Jean thought it was odd, what with me being retired."

"That and we need your help with one of the students." Charles answered.

'Great' she thought 'looks like I'm stuck in a mansion of lovebirds for a while'

"What's her name?" Angelica asked eventually.

"Rogue."

"I've met her." Angelica said, surprising Charles and Erik

"How?" Erik asked. Rouge wasn't a social person and tended to stay in her room when she didn't have classes.

"I burst into flames outside her door and she put me out." She explained cringing at the memory.

"Ok."

And with that she left the happy couple and walked right into another one- Jean and Scott.

It was going to be a long couple of months.

_/\\_

A/N so not much happened in this chapter other than we met rogue Charles and Erik and looks like Angie is stuck at the mansion while she works with rogue also I don't update for ages then you get two updates in a day! Aren't you lucky

Translations (according to my limited knowledge of French)

Oui, chere- yes darling


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Time ticked by slowly for the rest of the day in the mansion and Angelica just wanted to be rid of the place.

"Yo! Slut!" An arsehole called out from behind her

"What do you want Bobby?" She said stopping

"Your brother finally got tired of you messing up his house with your whore germs?"

"Be careful Bobby." She warned

"What you going to do?"

She turned to face him with a glowing orb of fire her hand.

"Now last time I checked fire and ice is not a good combination, wouldn't you agree?"She said smirking at the scared look on iceman's face.

"Angelica! Calm the fuck down!" A low growl said from behind her

"What do you want Logan?"

"I told you what I want."

"But remember Logan, you cheated on me, so now you have no right to tell me what to do."

She noticed Bobby trying to sneak away, and launched a fire ball above his head, scaring him further.

"I'm leaving, so you don't have to worry about me anymore." She said eventually.

"You haven't even helped Rogue yet!" He yelled.

"But do you know how much it kills me to have to listen to you and Remy fucking every night, knowing I wasn't enough for you?" She said tears down her face. With that she turned and left.

A little while later...

Angelica stepped onto her floor back at the tower and ran straight into an confused looking Bucky Barnes.

"What's wrong, Buck?" She asked

Startled by the sudden interruption, Bucky jumped a foot in the air before glaring at Angelica

"Tony and Steve had a huge fight and Steve left, even though the fight was completely his fault."

"And what with Steve, me and Nat gone you've had no one to talk to?" She finished.

"Yep pretty much." He stated simply.

"Well I have an idea."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Drowning our sorrows in alcohol with the famous Tony Stark!"

"What sorrows do you have to drown?"

"A boyfriend of 5 years cheating on me with one of my best guy friends." She said serious.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." She said laughing.

_/\\_

A/N ummm? I don't even know what this garbage is anymore


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Angie was well and truly sloshed by the time Bucky decided it was time she went to bed.

"But I don' wanna." She whined when Bucky threw her over his shoulder.

"I don't care." He stated simply

"Your a meanie pants." She said pouting.

"My god" Bucky said irritated "you are acting like a five year old."

"An incredibly gorgeous five year old." She said, winking lazily.

"An incredibly gorgeous five year old." Bucky agreed smirking.

"Stupid super solider not being able to get drunk." She complained as he dropped her on her bed.

"Night, doll." Bucky called as he left, completely ignoring her little rant.

/\

Angie woke up in the middle of the night to loud screaming.

"Ugh, what now" she said to herself as she got out of bed to investigate.

"They wake you up too, doll?" Bucky said startling her.

"Yeah and going to be hell to pay for making me get up before noon when I have the mother of all hangovers." She said laughing.

"Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine?" A new voice called from behind.

"Speedy Gonzales! Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes" you said running to hug Pietro.

"All right calm down hades!" Pietro said laughing.

Bucky cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Oh yeah , sorry Buck. Anyway onwards!" She said in her best military voice, shooting a wink in Buckys direction.

/\

As they neared the lounge the volume increased. The legendary captain America and iron man going at it again, this time making sure all of bloody America could hear them.

Angelica strolled in casually, as if nothing was shouting continued.

"Guys speak up, there are some people in China who can't quite hear you guys." She said with a smirk.

What happened next threw Angelicas world upside down.

One minute she was smirking at the angry pair, the next she was being kissed by Steve.

When he pulled away the siblings had the same reaction.

"What the fuck, Rogers?" They asked simultaneously, both of the edge of hysteria.

He looked at Tony before saying...

"You don't like when I touch your property, so how do you think I feel when you touch mine?"

"It's a bit different Rogers!" Tony spat "she's my sister, What I touched was your shield, and all I did was pick it up and put it on the bed so I wouldn't trip over it!"

With that Steve growled, like a full on growl, and stomped out the door.

"Well that escalated quickly." Angie stated before returning to where the boys were waiting for her, leaving Tony to his demons.


	11. Chapter 11

The kiss confused Angelica more than any other kiss had , including the 'incident'.

Bucky was just as confused, but was also outraged at Steve's behaviour.

Steve had left the tower, which was probably for the best, but everything still reminded Tony of Steve, so much so he was no longer able to sleep in his bed. Instead he pulled more all weekers with very little food before eventually passing out on the penthouse sofa.

"Sup, whore." A voice called

"Bobby, must you be in this tower? Your lucky your still alive, I would've killed you if it wasn't for wolvie stepping in to save your backside!"

"Angie." A new voice warned

"Ah, speak of the devil and a cheating scumbag shall appear."

"Aren't you just lovely today." Logan shot sarcastically " and yet you wonder why I cheated on you!"

"Ouch, that's a low blow Logan even for me." Bobby said grimacing.

"May I ask what bring you into my home?"

"Well apparently the avengers need some new recruits, seeing as one is MIA and the other one is barely able to put on his suit without passing out due to exhaustion." Logan stated

"And they couldn't have sent someone better."

"Hey! We're the best the Xmen have to offer." Bobby said indignantly.

"Well I knew it was going downhill but I didn't think I was that bad!" A European accent said.

"Maximoff." Logan said sharply, irritated by the speedsters presence.

"Be nice." Pietro said smirking

"Oh bite me." Logan ground out.

" I would, but it seems like you've got Remy for that."

"Enough!" Angie shouted "you are both acting like five year olds."

"Remind you of anyone, doll?" Bucky drawled smirking, having chosen that exact moment to walk in.

"That was one time!" She said blushing "and I was drunk!"

"I'm just teasing."

"Anyway, getting back to the issue at hand, we don't need the service you two imbeciles are offering, thanks any way." She said finally

"Nope you are not getting rid of that easy!" Bobby said smiling.

"The lady said no." Bucky growled, frustrated with the ice man.

"But I said yes!"

"Bobby! Must I remind you again what happens when you fight fire ice, as you seem to be having a bit of trouble getting it into that thick skull of yours!" Angelica screamed, shutting everybody up.

"Now if you don't mind a have a super soldier from the 40's to find and genius billionaire playboy philanthropist to convince that maybe sleeping at least eight hours a week isn't the best way to get over said super soldier." She said walking out, with Bucky and Pietro hot on her heels, leaving Logan and Bobby speechless.

A/N I'm sorry for this garbage. I just don't know where this story is going anymore! I'm tginking of stopping it, but if you don't want me to tell me.


End file.
